


10 things before I go

by kenmas_applepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, SakuAtsu Week, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_applepi/pseuds/kenmas_applepi
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu have been falling out lately and when Kanoka comes in hopes of making Sakusa Kiyoomi hers. And when they break up, Atsumu comes up with an idea that might just rekindle their former relationship.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	10 things before I go

**Author's Note:**

> all the characters are in college. Sakusa and Atsumu live with each other and the other people in this story live nearby. Not in different prefectures.

"I don't think this is going anywhere." Sakusa stated  
"What isn't Omi?"   
"Our relationship." 

Atsumu stopped dead in his tracks. 'Did I do somthing wrong? Has Omi found someone better?' 

"What are you saying Omi..." The fake blond said, his back still facing the germaphobe.   
" I'm saying I think we should break up." Sakusa sighed.   
"Oh...Ok. I hope you find someone better" Atsumu said, a sad smile present on his face.   
"I'll go to Kawa's place, see you later Omi-kun."  
"bye"

"What have I done wrong Kawa" Atsumu sobbed into the other male's chest.   
"Shhhh you haven't done anything, hes just too blind to see how amazing you are tsum tsum"  
"really?"  
"yeah!"   
"But...he always calls me a germ and shooes me away like I'm a bother to him." Atsumu sniffed. 

Oikawa was fuming at this point. It wasn't the first time the fake blond came to him crying because of his boyfriend. At first the brunette just thought that Sakusa was having a bad day. However the more it happened, the more angry he got towards the germaphobe. 

"Listen, youre amazing tsumtsum, ok? Don't mind what he says. Its his fault that he broke up with you." The brunette said, patting his friend's back in a calming manner. 

"*sniff* Ok...thanks kawa...I love you"  
"I love you too Tsumu"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter


End file.
